Merun
Merun (メルン Merun) is the name Kudou Asuka gave to the fairy whom she had met during the Rise of the Fire Dragon Festival. Originally a member of Rattenfänger she was given to Asuka and thus became a member of the No Name. Appearance Merun is a small, golden-yellow fairy that glows softly. She wears a small. yellow one piece dress and a pointy yellow hat atop her long blonde hair that seems to possess a circular object at the end of the strands. Most of the time there are pink cheek blushes beneath her white eyes. Personality Merun is easily excited, easily frightened and curious of the world around her. Her actions are similar to those of a small child. She can barely speak long sentences but is still able to hold up a conversation. Merun can tire easily and prefers to sleep on those that she likes, Asuka for example. Even so she is an extremely friendly little fairy that adores people easily. However as stated, she is like a child and will mimic the actions of those around her. Background Merun is a friend of the 130 child spirits, who died in Hamelin due to a natural disaster. She is called "The 131st Member" by the other spirits and created to be the living documentary of sorts of Rattenfanger. Plot Volume 2 She made her first debut during the Rise of the Fire Dragon festival, where she was discovered by Kudou Asuka. But upon making eye contact the nameless fairy screamed and ran away, to which Asuka pursued her. Asuka caught up to her and they became friends after Asuka offered her a piece of a cookie. The two toured the gallery to enjoy the exquisite crafted pieces on display. Once they came across Dean, Merun exclaimed her community name in excitement. The display hall's lights were cut off as a voice echoed in the hall, claiming to have found the that which lied about the name Rattenfanger. The rats attack Asuka, but in reality were aiming to attack Merun. Asuka protected her long enough for Leticia to come and save them both. Merun remained with Asuka as she took a bath in the natural hot springs behind the Eyes shop, the fairy bathing inside a water bucket. Later on Merun was sleeping on Asuka's lap while the latter participated in a meeting regarding the Demon Lord. The next day Merun watched the Gift Game <>, nibbling on a cookie. Black Geass Rolls began to fall from the sky and Merun grew frightened. The fairy was blown off the balcony along with Asuka due to the powerful winds eliminated from Shiroyasha's sealing. To protect Merun Asuka hid the fairy inside her bosom. Merun and Asuka were rescued from Ratten by the 120 spirits of the community Rattenfanger and brought to an underground cave where Dean resided. Merun and the fairies explained why they saved Asuka, because they believe that with Dean she could defeat Ratten and erase the object that summoned them to the Little Garden. By protecting and brigning Merun back to them the fairies believe they can trust her. Merun continued to remain by Asuka's side, even as they went to fight Ratten, and then Black Percher on the Moon. Merun returned to the spot where the fairies wrre and was ready to leave alongside them. However the spirits of the children sacrificed at Hamlin left the fairy behind for Asuka. Merun was given to Asuka as thanks for her assistance rendered to the 130 children of Hamlin, and the faerie served as a legacy to the existence of the Rattenfanger community. Merun was accepted into the No Names. After looking at the ruined farmland of the Names, Merun declared she couldn't fix the place. However when Izayoi asked if a fertilizer could be made to assist in the process, she said she could help but maybe. As such Merun now helps in the restoration of the farmlands. Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Rattenfänger Category:No Names Volume 5 Abilities Merun, while being a living being, is also a Gift able to manipulate the earth around her to some extent. Earth Manipulation: Her powers are not well knwon but it has been shown that Merun possesses some capabilities in restructuring the earth around her. She has the ability to make the Soil become a Quicksand pit that traps her opponents as seen in her battle against Perytons. She has other Earth based powers that are not clearly said in the light novel or anime as she said that she could make the Name barren land arable again with the help of the others bringing her biodegradable material. Flight: Merun possesses the power to fly, but her flight is reliant on her stamina. If she grows tired she will find a place to land. Trivia * Merun is also known as Mel. * She is a type of fairy that mostly travel in groups. Gallery Merun faerie.jpg Merun2.jpg Merun.jpg Asuka and Lights.jpg Asukaa.jpg Rattenfanger.jpg Ehh.jpg Wind.jpg Darkness.jpg Fairy3.jpg Fairy.jpg Imafaerege.jpg Category:Side Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Rattenfänger Category:No Names